The physical dimensions of transistors used to construct an integrated circuit determine the maximum frequency at which the integrated circuit can be operated. In general, the smaller the feature dimensions of a transistor, e.g., the gate dimensions, the higher the maximum frequency at which the transistor can be operated. For example, an example embodiment of a high frequency transistor, or short channel transistor, that is suitable for use in the Gm stage of a 5.5 GHz amplifier may have a channel length of approximately 60 nanometers (nm).
The gain response produced by a high frequency amplification circuit design that uses short channel transistors can vary when the same amplifier circuit design is implemented using different transistor technologies, i.e., process changes. Further, the gain response produced by a high frequency amplification circuit design that uses short channel transistors can vary in response to changes in the operating environment, e.g., the operating temperature, of the amplification circuit. In addition, the gain response produced by a high frequency amplification circuit that uses short channel transistors can be adversely affected by small manufacturing variances in the physical dimensions, e.g., physical gate dimensions, of transistors used in the circuit.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.